


You didn't answer my question

by crimsoncrowley



Category: Sherlock (TV)
Genre: F/M, Fluff, Reader-Insert
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2014-01-15
Updated: 2014-01-15
Packaged: 2018-01-08 18:00:28
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 2,541
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/1135740
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/crimsoncrowley/pseuds/crimsoncrowley
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>You had come to visit your friend John Watson just as Sherlock dragged him out of their flat for a case. Knowing they wouldn't mind your presence in their home, you decided to wait there until they returned. However, you aren't alone in 221B...</p>
            </blockquote>





	You didn't answer my question

You looked up at him and a slight smile appeared on your lips as you just kept staring into those breathtakingly blue eyes of his. Honestly, you could loose yourself in them any time; it was like staring into a starry night and for a moment you briefly wondered if he minded you starting at him like that.

He didn't. He would never admit it, but he actually kind of enjoyed the way you were looking at him. He loved the way your (e/c) eyes started to shine whenever they met his. He loved the way you always seemed to smile when you took your time to just take everything about him in; his haircut or the way his eyes looked like in all kinds of lighting. He loved how your face softened when you glanced at him; how relaxed you seemed to be whenever he was near you.

Moments passed and neither of you said anything or even moved. You had actually lost yourself in his eyes by this point, causing a dreamy expression to form on your face. You didn't notice and he didn't mind. In fact, your calm and peaceful expression seemed to bring him a little peace of his own; a thing that rarely ever happened. The Mycroft you knew was constantly busy with his work and if you somehow managed to get a hold of him long enough to actually see his face properly it was clouded with stress, even though he always tried to deny it.

The thought of all the times you pointed out how stressed he was and how he needed a day off made you chuckle, bringing both of you back into reality. You were still looking up at him and he was giving you a puzzled look. Why had you suddenly started to laugh? It was in moments like this that he wished he could actually read your mind. Reading you wasn't just good enough at this point, he wanted to know what exactly you were thinking, especially when he suspected your thoughts were about him.

“What is it, my dear?” his soft voice called you out of your little giggle fit. He still had this look of slight irritation plastered on his face and you found that to be more than just a little amusing. You didn't know why exactly, but you liked confusing him, so instead of giving him an answer you tapped the tip of his nose with your index finger and gave him a playful wink before you walked around him and into the kitchen.

Not quite satisfied with your actions, Mycroft decided to follow you and leaned against the door frame leading into the kitchen you were currently making tea in. It wasn't your kitchen and this also wasn't your flat. You had come to visit your friend John Watson, like you did a lot the past few months since the two of you had gotten in contact again, and just when you had showed up Sherlock dragged John along to one of their cases. A look into the living room told you that it was Mycroft who gave them the case and under normal circumstances you would have just left and come back some other time, but let's be honest: anything involving a Holmes could never be called 'normal', so you decided to stay in 221B until they returned. It wasn't the first time you did this and neither of the flat's residents seemed to mind.

“You didn't answer my question yet, (y/n).” Chuckling slightly at his remark, you turned around to face him and nearly dropped one of the cups you were holding when you noticed just how amazing he looked in that pose. He was still leaning against the door frame with his arms crossed, his head slightly tilted to the left, causing it to nearly touch the door frame, and a slight smile on his lips. A smile you were sure had only appeared after he had witnessed your reaction just now.

Smirking slightly, you walked over to him and handed him a cup of tea. He gave you a small smile before putting the cup to his lips and taking a small sip. By now you knew very well how you had to prepare the tea so it would be to Mycroft's liking. You knew exactly how long you had to boil the water and how much sugar his Highness preferred. The latter wasn't always easy, because his need for sugar varied depending on what kind of tea he was having. Now that you thought about it you noticed that you didn't even know the sugar preferences of your own brother and yet you seemed to be able to recall Mycroft's without even having to think about it.

Instead of drinking your own tea, you were busy warming your hands on the cup while you leaned against the other half of the door frame. You tried to keep your eyes focused on the warm liquid in your hands but somehow they always trailed back up to the man in front of you. Damn him and his attractiveness.

Barely two minutes had passed when you decided you should start drinking your tea. Otherwise it would get cold and you absolutely hated cold tea. You raised the cup up to your lips and took a rather large sip, humming slightly as the warm substance touched your tongue. You really welcomed the warmth of your drink, even though it actually wasn't that cold in the flat. But then again, you were known for getting cold easily, especially in the colder months.

“So,” you heard Mycroft speak up again. “Are you going to tell me why you suddenly started giggling earlier or do I have to make you?” You didn't even have to look up to know that he was smirking down at you, but of course you raised your gaze to meet his eyes anyway. “And how exactly are you planning to get that little information out of me?”

His smirk turned into a wide grin and your eyes followed him as he gracefully walked over to the kitchen counter to put his mug into the sink. You briefly wondered how he managed to finish his tea so quickly when suddenly he was in front of you again. He reached out and gently peeled the cup out of your hands before putting it aside; all the while keeping his gaze fixed on you.

You tilted your head and frowned up at him. He just stole the source that kept your hands warm and you didn't like that. Frustrated with the fact that your hands were starting to get cold again, you tried to get past him to be able to get back your mug. With no avail. You had barely even moved away from the door frame when you felt his hands softly pressing you back against it again.

“Mycroooooft,” you whined while looking up to him with puppy eyes and a pout, even though you knew they weren't really working on him. “Give that back, I'm starting to get cold.”

He seemed to think for a moment, whether it was about giving you your mug back or how he would get you to talk you didn't know. But you did know that you could use his little thinking break to your advantage. Not to get away, even though you could try, his grip on you wasn't strong after all. No, you used this little break to sneak your hands up to his neck and pressed your terribly cold hands against it, causing the poor man to take a step back and yelp in surprise.

You couldn't help but chuckle at his little scream and once you registered the look on his face, your innocent giggling turned into laughter. You had seen him make a lot of faces but that one definitely took the cake. God, you didn't even know how to describe it. There were hints of surprise, horror and amusement all over his pretty face and no matter how hard you tried to stop laughing, you just couldn't.

Eventually you had started to tear up from laughing too much and you were pretty sure your stomach was about to explode if you didn't hold your hand over it. Breathing became a little hard too you had a feeling your legs would give in any moment. To tell the truth, it had been months since you had been able to laugh like that and it felt really good right now.

“Careful, dear,” you faintly recognised his voice as your knees gave in and you stumbled into his arms. It took you another two minutes or so to calm yourself down and when you finally managed to do so, you found yourself clinging to Mycroft's arms to keep yourself from sinking down. You were still giggling slightly when you took one of your hands off him to wipe away the tears that had started to roll down your cheeks and looked up at him; you were a little surprised to see him smiling down at you but didn't comment on it.

“You... you should have... seen your face... hilarious...” You still needed a moment to catch your breath and, even though you were perfectly able to stand on your own by now, none of you made the slightest attempt at getting away from each other. And of course you used that to your advantage and let your head fall against his shoulder.

Once you were sure you had calmed down completely, you looked up at him again and your brain finally realised the position you were in, causing a slight shade of pink to appear on your cheeks. You had been quite fond of him since the first time the two of you had met and from that point on your only liked him more and more every time saw him. Also, you were fairly certain that Mycroft was well aware of your feelings towards him and yet he never commented on them. Of course you were thankful for that, but a part of you wanted to know why.

“Isn't it obvious?” his voice interrupted your thoughts and you needed a moment to come back into reality. No, it wasn't obvious, at least not to you. Or maybe it was, maybe you already knew the answer but dismissed it as unlikely because this wasn't just any ordinary man but Mycroft Bloody Holmes himself. Maybe you thought the answer you had come up with was too simple to explain the behaviour of a genius.

You were about to reply to him, but a finger on your lips stopped you from doing so. His skin was surprisingly soft and you mentally noted that you'd have to ask him what soap he used later. Confused by that thought for a second you slightly shook your head and brought your attention back to the man in front of you. You hadn't realised it at first but he was closer to your face than he had been a few moments ago.

When he was sure you wouldn't say a word, he removed his finger from your lips and instead moved his hand to your cheek, softly stroking it with his thumb. In the meantime you became aware of his other hand resting on your waist. You were sure it had been there ever since he prevented you from falling over but hadn't noticed it up to this point. You smiled up at him and subconsciously let your hands move around his neck.

None of you dared to say a word. You were lost in each other's eyes and you could feel your heart beating faster and louder than usual, even though your mind barely even registered it. After all, why should it care about your heart rate when Mycroft was so much more interesting in this moment. His half-closed blue eyes and his lips so close to your own that you could already feel his warm, slightly uneven breath upon them.

Tingles ran down your spine and you heard the rushing noise of blood in your ears as you slowly closed your eyes. You held your breath and he tilted his head, angled so that your mouths would fit together. His lips touched yours and you noted that they were just as soft as you imagined them to be. You reached up and tangled your fingers with his short, brown hair while gently pulling him closer to you.

Mycroft pulled away after a short while and you slowly opened your eyes to be able to look up at him. Neither of you made any attempts at letting go of the other and the pair of you just kept smiling. The only thing you did do was letting your right hand fall back around his neck, where it joined your left.

The flat was silent while you and Mycroft needed a few minutes to think over what had just happened. You knew he was not the kind of man who randomly kissed people because he felt like it, so you dared to assume that he, at least partly, returned your feelings for him. Of course you couldn't be 100% sure about that but did you even need to be? You were sure he wasn't the type who'd want to be in a romantic relationship with someone and somehow you were sure that wouldn't change because of one little kiss. But then again, you never really knew how his mind worked, so who knows.

He had just opened his mouth to say something, when you both heard Sherlock and John arguing downstairs. They were back way earlier than any of you expected. With a soft sigh, Mycroft removed his hands and took a few steps back, leaving you a little lost without the warmth of his body. He made his way back into the living room and was standing right in the middle of it as he flat's residents entered their home. Both of them stopped yelling when they noticed he was still there.

“What are you still doing here, Mycroft?” John asked, furrowing his brows in confusion, while Sherlock used this little break to look around the flat, completely ignoring the conversation that was going on behind him. When his gaze fell upon you, he frowned before a slight grin sneaked its way onto his lips. Of course he would figure it out right away.

You shot him a glare that said “One word and you're dead.” to which he just grinned even wider and turned to look at his brother, giving him a look that quite clearly said he wanted him out of his flat this instant.

Mycroft didn't make a remark to that but instead went to pick up his umbrella and made his way to the door. He was already half-way into the hallway, when suddenly...

“Mycroft,” He stopped and turned his head to look at you. You were smirking. “You might need a day off.”

He smirked, knowing fully well that you were answering the question he had asked you before you went to make tea and turned around to finally leave the flat.

 

**Author's Note:**

> Uhm yeah, I've never really written a kissing scene in English before, so I hope it was okay?


End file.
